Sweet Tooth
by ImmaDeckYouInTheSchnoz
Summary: Ozpin was tired of Qrow and James not realizing they were pining for each other, so he took matters into his own hands.


Ozpin was annoyed. He was usually very adamant in keeping his emotions in check, but today? He was annoyed. It had been months, and still the two dense moronic individuals, both of whom were in his office at that very moment, had not realized their affection towards each other. So, he had to do something. That was to make them realize, but indirectly. He was tired of the looks they would give each other without neither noticing, the adorable banter they always had but never paid attention to, the way they would stare into each other's eyes without intending to, it was all so frustrating! He needed to act, and he knew just how to do it.

"I want you both to go to a café together."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Qrow walked into the café, the doors shutting behind him as a ring announced his entrance, the smell of coffee swirling around him as he sat down in the corner, trying to keep himself from being seen. Right on schedule, his company walked through the door, spotting Qrow and sitting across from him. Qrow felt warmth rush to his cheeks as his eyes swept over his companion. He had clearly dressed for the occasion, making Qrow feel awkward in his normal clothes.

"Overdressed much, Jimmy?"

"You are underdressed as always, Qrow."

"Nah you're just too fancy."

Qrow smirked as Jimmy frowned slightly. He picked up the menu and started skimming it, not really paying attention, sneaking a glance across the table. Jimmy was reading the menu, and was lingering on the dessert page.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth, Jimmy."

"I didn't know you like to stare at your date when they're reading the menu, Qrow."

Qrow stopped dead in his tracks. Date? Did this count as a date? Warmth flooded back to his cheeks as he made an annoyed sound and began actually reading the menu. Qrow decided to get banana bread, and whether or not Jimmy wanted to, he was going to make Jimmy pay. For the food, that is.

The waiter arrived at their table, and asked, "What would you like today, sirs?"

"One black coffee and a vanilla cake, please."

Qrow smirked and snidely said, "One of every dessert, please. Oh and choc-hazelnut coffee too."

The waitress blinked in surprise and Jimmy stared at him in annoyance and confusion. Qrow's smirk grew even wider. He grinned evilly at Jimmy, relishing in his sure victory.

"My 'date' over there, is paying."

"Qrow! I assumed we were splitting the payme-"

"Nope. Jimmy you were the one who started the argument in front of Oz which is probably why we're here in the first place," Qrow said, cutting Jimmy off. "It's your fault, so you pay."

"Fine."

* * *

James was glad he was with Qrow at the café, but he did not expect to be paying this much. Even worse, the café Qrow gave the coordinates to was extraordinarily expensive. Not nearly enough to put a dent in his fortune, but enough to give him a headache at Qrow's antics. On the bright side, he did get more dessert.

The waitress left, leaving James and Qrow alone at the table again. James couldn't help but stare at Qrow, who was grinning like a madman at the table. Their eyes met for a second, and James felt his heart skip a beat.

"Looks like you like staring at your date too, Jimmy."

"You were grinning at the table. It was concerning."

"I was relishing in my victory." Qrow remarked snidely.

James sighed. It really was a large bill. He would make Qrow pay for that later. The General of the Atlesian Army does not simply back down from a challenge.

The food arrived 5 minutes later, and Qrow suddenly regretted all of his life choices. Diabetes was not the way he thought he'd go out. He grabbed the cookies and started eating them. Jimmy was sipping at his coffee silently, and Qrow wondered how he could drink that stuff without cream and sugar. Then Jimmy began to eat. Qrow watched in amazement as Jimmy delicately tore through all the dessert on the table, not leaving any mess behind.

"How do you not have diabetes, Jimmy?!" Qrow yelped.

"Keep your voice down Qrow, people are staring."

"No seriously how did you do that."

Warmth echoed through Qrow's body as Jimmy smiled at him. Suddenly he felt very giddy. To compensate he drank his coffee, the burning liquid pouring into his throat and snapping him out of his previous state. Qrow once again turned his attention to Jimmy, only to see that his chair was empty. Did he leave? Was Qrow not enough for him? Was it Qrow's fault?

* * *

James took the receipt and headed for the counter, paying for the meal before returning to the table. He noticed Qrow was looking very downcast, and a wave of sadness poured into James at the sight. He took a seat and stared at Qrow with concern. Qrow looked up and James saw his expression change, first to shock, then to confusion, then to happiness.

"I thought you left me."

"I would never."

"You'd better not, I'll rip off your feet and stick them on your head if you do!"

"Now I'm never, ever leaving. Who would ever want to suffer that fate?"

Qrow started laughing, and James joined in shortly after.

* * *

Ozpin watched as the two entered his office again, and he could immediately tell they weren't together yet, which frustrated him to no end. He was ending this once and for all. They had to realize. He had to make them.

"Both of you should go to the park together."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Qrow lounged on a park bench, looking up at the sky. He stared up at the clouds and the blue of the sky. Suddenly, all he could see was Jimmy. He nearly jumped in shock, but managed to contain himself. He glared at Jimmy, annoyed by the towering height difference. Sure he sitting down but still! Qrow grumbled before jumping up on top of the bench, balancing himself and looking down on Jimmy.

"See this, Jimmy? I am finally taller than you!"

"You're going to fall."

"You're just jealous."

Qrow suddenly felt like he wasn't on top of the chair anymore, and felt more like a bird in flight. Then he realized he was falling. He nearly yelped in surprise, but instead he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The impact that never came. He opened his eyes and all he could see was Jimmy. Jimmy had caught him. A weird pink colour had risen onto Jimmy's face, was it hot? He realized he was still in Jimmy's arms, and a warmth spread through him. He quickly jumped off of Jimmy before pouting and glaring at him.

"I told you so."

"Shut up."

* * *

James smiled down at Qrow, intentionally showing off his height advantage. It was something he could tease Qrow about, that Qrow couldn't turn back around on him. So of course, it was something he often teased Qrow about. Plus, seeing Qrow get flustered and annoyed whenever he teased him, was a cute bonus. Wait cute?

"Okay we went to the park. Why did Oz make us come here again?"

"I have no idea."

"Who cares, let's go back."

* * *

James feels Qrow tugging him to Oz's office, which he didn't mind. He didn't mind it, so why was his heart racing, his cheeks burning and blood pumping? Perhaps there was something wrong with him. They arrived at Oz's office, and James noticed that Oz looked very, very annoyed. Perhaps something had happened while they were gone.

"Both of you. Fro-yo store. Now."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Qrow was confused. Why was Oz sending them to do pointless things? Oh well, at least he got to spend time with Jimmy. They walked hand in hand to the fro-yo store, ordering one each and leaving straight after. Qrow sat down on a bench and gestured for Jimmy to join him. Jimmy sat next to him, but for some reason Qrow felt compelled to close the gap further. He could smell the fro-yo Jimmy was holding, and decided to lick it.

He watched Jimmy look at him, but it wasn't the kind of look Qrow had expected. Jimmy looked like a kid with a crush in high school. W-wait, did Jimmy like him?

"James, do you…. like m-"

Qrow felt Jimmy's lips connect with his own, and he kissed back. It was only for a mere moment, but it felt like it had been forever. He was in love with James, and by the looks of it, James loved him too.


End file.
